


了了（37）

by universe_ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_ree/pseuds/universe_ree





	了了（37）

“大概吧。”冷冷的夜里莫长汀仿佛也是冷冷地丢下了三个字。  
蓝海洋裹紧了大衣跟着莫长汀上楼，他觉得莫长汀突然有些不高兴，但是不确定原因。只是因为自己问了何陶的事情吗？他其实很怕莫长汀会生气，应该说，他怕惹任何人生气，所以一直属于不惹事的类型。刚才那下莫长汀的反应让他感到有点不安，所以也没打算追问下去了。不过何陶认识他、并且不仅仅是网络上见过他这件事，在他心里好像越坐越实了。

莫长汀先进了屋换了鞋，然后脱下外衣挂在门口，径直坐上沙发，脸色有点疲惫。  
蓝海洋随后进屋，看到莫长汀的样子，便直接去了厨房，朝着沙发的方向问：“吃了吗？”  
“吃了。”  
“想喝点热的吗？我烧水。”  
“就喝水就好。谢谢师兄。”  
蓝海洋拿着两杯水过去的时候，莫长汀正没什么表情地看着手机。蓝海洋坐在他旁边，对着空气发了会儿呆。  
“庄梓风又查岗了。”莫长汀突然说，“问我们俩在干嘛。”  
“你怎么说？”蓝海洋回答。  
“我想说我们在做/爱做的事。”莫长汀坏笑起来。这一笑才让蓝海洋刚刚有些紧张的心情平复下来，他暗暗感叹自己的虚伪懦弱，他明明如此需要莫长汀的存在，然而有时候还想要逞强。  
“真这样发，他现在可就冲过来了。”  
“他妈妈在家呢，肯定拦着他，哈哈，没有啦，我跟他说我刚回来，不过没说你去接我。”  
结果话音刚落，蓝海洋手上的微信也来了，是庄梓风发来的：“这么晚你接一下他嘛。”  
蓝海洋把手机举着给莫长汀看，笑着说：“他对你是真的关心。”  
“可是师兄你还是没做声就来了，我好感动。”

结果这时候有一个新的信息响起来，他们分别一看手机，才发现庄梓风给三个人建了个群，然后在里面连着发了三个很蠢的表情。  
“真是不消停。”蓝海洋叹气，先把群设定成免打扰模式再说。  
莫长汀看到蓝海洋的一系列动作，笑的停不下来，最后整个脑袋都靠在蓝海洋肩膀上。蓝海洋也被逗笑，往群里也发了个表情。这时候莫长汀抬起头咬了他耳朵一下，蓝海洋措手不及地一缩脖子，结果紧接着就被莫长汀扑倒在沙发上。蓝海洋手上还拿着手机，手机上开着那个新建的三人群。莫长汀的手机也在茶几上一直震动，毕竟他还没调到免打扰，也没静音。  
脸上就这样袭来莫长汀的温度，蓝海洋不知不觉就闭上了眼睛。莫长汀似乎很满意，俯下身开始一阵阵吻他的脸颊、鼻尖、嘴唇、下巴，有时候会含在嘴里很久，然后轻轻放开。  
“你不回他句话吗？”趁着呼吸的间隙，蓝海洋有些吃力地抬头，看着茶几上一闪一闪的手机。而他拿着手机的手这时候也干脆松开，只听见咚的一声手机落在毯上。  
然而莫长汀没管那些，按着蓝海洋的额头又一次亲吻了下去。他用一只膝盖抵着蓝海洋的下身，上身与他慢慢叠合在一起，他的头发散落在蓝海洋脸上，让蓝海洋感觉好像在被什么东西搔动着自己最柔软的地方。这一次他们几乎同时伸出了舌头，很快便纠缠在一起，吻得难舍难分，也不知道茶几上的手机何时停止了震动。

“想做吗？”莫长汀趴在蓝海洋耳边问。  
蓝海洋此刻耳垂和脖颈都是红的，如果他自己能看见的话会知道这颜色有多诱人，莫长汀眼神都有点失焦，对他来说刚才他问的问题形同虚设，他不相信身下这个人不想做，而且他今天想要主动做他。  
见蓝海洋没有回答，莫长汀就把手伸进蓝海洋的衣服里，还好他刚才有用那杯热水暖手，不然现在一定还是冰凉的。他去抚摸蓝海洋的胸口，探寻那两点，然后轻轻按捏起来。蓝海洋一惊，本来还半闭着的眼睛忽然睁开，只见莫长汀正在自己身上海浪一般起伏，手上也丝毫不停下来，给他带来一阵阵不期而至的酥麻感，他忍不住绷紧了一条腿，然后咬牙吃力地说：“你……喂……你停一下……”  
“师兄，今天我来好不好？你感受一下，很舒服的。”  
“哈？”蓝海洋感觉自己心猛地一跳，莫长汀按在他胸口上的手也不可能没感觉到。  
“可以接受吗……我进去……”莫长汀又暧昧地说。  
“我……我以为你……不是这类。”蓝海洋有点结巴，不知道是紧张还是惊讶，还是因为心理上他不确定怎样理解现在正在发生的事情。  
“都怪师兄太可爱了啊……我一般是在下面的，但是偶尔也会想上面啊。不然我们一人来一次嘛。”  
蓝海洋觉得这样的莫长汀让他有点不认识，但是他刚才好像看了天花板上的顶灯很久，现在有点头晕眼花的。  
“你这样……让我很紧张。”  
然而他很清楚莫长汀已经把他裤子撤下来一大截，自己也在松绑。他感受着身上蒸腾的热气，还有上面莫长汀越发急促的呼吸，整个客厅仿佛瞬间充满了欲望的分子，他心跳飞快，但是又觉得好像哪里不对。  
莫长汀在拉下自己的裤子之后又一次俯下身来，两人的x器就隔着内裤摩擦在一起。莫长汀又去舔舐蓝海洋的耳垂，他知道蓝海洋对这个敏感，并且会下意识地想要用力去推他的肋骨。  
蓝海洋不知道莫长汀哪里来的精神和力气，刚刚明明还是一副很疲倦的模样。然而此时他的耳朵正感受着来自莫长汀口腔的湿热，让他在舒服和紧张中不知所措。莫长汀不是第一次这样撩拨他，但是这次他觉得这中间的欲望似乎比之前要强烈很多。

可是他没有准备好，他在莫长汀一次次隔着内裤的顶弄中，一下下手指地翻动中，发现自己还是无法接受要被进入的安排。这种无法接受甚至不是生理上的，他是恐惧、恐惧如果被进入，他对莫长汀的感觉会不会就此改变……  
他不敢冒这个险。

于是蓝海洋奋力地把挤在沙发缝隙里的另一只手拿出来，触摸到莫长汀的脸，然后顺势捂住了他的嘴。  
照理说，莫长汀应该能很轻松地捉住这只手然后按压下去，然而他一时间有些意外地睁大了眼睛，停下了动作。  
他们就这样四目相对了好久，好让两颗脑袋都稍微理一理状况。  
半晌，蓝海洋感到安全了，才慢慢放下捂住莫长汀嘴巴的手。他静静地看着面前这张美丽的、泛红的脸，他唇瓣的触感还清晰的在他手心，然后蓝海洋竟有些鬼迷心窍地把手心按回在了自己的嘴上。然而这个动作在莫长汀看起来，其实代表着拒绝。  
“对不起……”莫长汀眼睛里的光芒肉眼可见的黯淡了下去，蓝海洋一时间只能看到他长长的睫毛，还有鼻梁上的一点小痣。  
蓝海洋不爱听他说“对不起”，因为自己的原因又让他道歉一次，他也很难受。  
“对不起……我……不知道我能不能接受，真的没有别的意思……”蓝海洋是捂着嘴说这些话的。  
莫长汀没有作声，也没有动作，倒是这时候茶几上的手机又震动了几下，打破了凝固的空气。  
蓝海洋这时一把将莫长汀抱入怀里，拿手去抚摸他的头发，轻轻说：“给我一点时间好吗？”他知道这时候不能把话说死，不然莫长汀不是生气就是伤心，这都是他不想造成的。  
莫长汀紧紧贴着蓝海洋的脖子，任凭他给自己顺毛一般的触碰，他没想好要什么，也不知道应该做什么。  
他们保持这样的姿势直到呼吸都均匀下来。  
然而趁蓝海洋“放松警惕”的时候，莫长汀还是忍不住舔了舔他的耳廓。  
“你是猫吗？”蓝海洋拍拍他的背。  
“师兄……”莫长汀没回答，声音里满是撒娇。  
“嗯？”蓝海洋也随他去。  
“师兄……你是我的……我不会把你给别人的。”

蓝海洋正想要再度拍下去的手在空中定格，一时间有种无处安放之感。  
过了几秒，莫长汀缓缓从蓝海洋身上挪开，坐在了地上的毛毯上，惊诧地看着他。  
只见蓝海洋躺在沙发上，无声地流了一脸泪。

“师兄？”莫长汀声音里有些紧张。  
“嗯？”蓝海洋吸了吸鼻子应答的时候，才发现自己现在是个泪人。  
“你怎么了？我吓到你了吗？对不起……”莫长汀拿手去抚摸他的泪水。  
“没有，不是。”蓝海洋勉强挤出一个尴尬的微笑，他确实是意外的，自己眼泪居然会停不下来，但是他是清楚这其中的原因的。  
“真的？”莫长汀话语里是怀疑和担忧，好像还有一点点不常见的宠溺。  
“嗯。”蓝海洋抹了把泪，侧头看着坐在地上的莫长汀，弯起嘴角发自内心的笑了。他小时候一个人在家也常常会在睡醒的时候，看到自己的小猫站在身边这样看着他，一脸担忧。

“对不起我让你扫兴了吧……”蓝海洋对莫长汀说。  
“没有……”  
“我们去解决一下好不好？”  
莫长汀有些不明白地看着他。  
“你把我弄成这样，稍微负点责好吗。”蓝海洋语气里有点调侃，脸上却在泛红。  
莫长汀看向他下身，露出一丝微妙的表情，然后轻轻点头，把蓝海洋拉起来带进了洗手间。  
蓝海洋虽然流着眼泪，但是心情前所未有的愉悦，如果没有天花板、没有紧闭的窗，他的心脏可能就要兴奋地出去飞几圈再降落下来。

原来他是莫长汀的。莫长汀不会把他给谁。


End file.
